


Life's Progression

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Future, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: The future has always been a worry for Nico. She wonders what the years will bring her and how much they will separate her from others. But it turns out that life is going far better than she once feared, and finally, she feels happy.





	Life's Progression

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these two despite how I've adored them for what is soon going to be five years! And gosh, was it so fun. I have to do so again.
> 
> This is inspired from a set of kiss prompts posted in a Discord server I'm in; 'Kissing someone to stop them blurting out a secret/something they'll regret.'
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Growing older can be an intimidating and even frightening concept for many people. There is far more to ageing than simply years drifting by. It brings about new responsibilities, changes which seem too much for you to handle, as well as cause you to perhaps become distant with those you grew up with in your teenage years.

But this is not always the case. Though you may sometimes lose people along the way, your bonds can also strengthen as you grow more mature and mix with a larger variety of people as you make your way through life. Your paths may lead you in different directions, yet they will still often intertwine for a long time.

Paths in life, after all, are not quite as linear as you may think. They twist and turn, bring ups and downs, because living is not about surviving systematically and simply going through the motions. You can take as many side routes as you like in your journey.

Getting older can also be a good thing, Nico thinks to herself, as she twists the ring on her finger for what is probably the hundredth time since Maki put it on there the day before.

Honestly. Even if the two are now more mature than they used to be at their mid-twenties, they are still competitive in a number of ways. Being a couple means that this competitiveness finds itself in wanting to show the other how much they love them, ‘beating’ each other at showing who is more romantic (even if they are very much similar).

Of course Maki had to go that step further and propose on her _own_ birthday.

“ _I don’t care if I’m proposing on my own birthday. You’re a huge part of my life and I want to show you how much I want you to stay in it.”_ Then, as an afterthought, _“Even if you’re an idiot.”_

Yes, there are some things that truly do get better as you age. Their bond has been special ever since they became friends in high school. Yet it wasn’t until after Nico’s graduation and Maki later going to medical school that they truly realised how it really is special. Time apart is not always negative; it can be a blessing, too.

“You haven’t stopped playing with that since I gave it to you,” says Maki, smiling with amusement as she places the tip of a straw in her mouth. Quite similar to how she has always been, Nico hums and places her cheek in her palm, showing off the diamond.

“That’s because it only adds to my already beautiful charm, don’t you think?” she says. Maki rolls her eyes, taking a sip without saying anything. “Hey! You’re my fiancée now, tell me I’m beautiful.”

“Your personality could stop anyone appreciating your looks.”

“ _Hey!_ The adorable Nico has a _gorgeous_ personality too. It’s how I charmed you, right?”

Maki sighs, yet regardless, she is smiling. She places her glass down, reaching over to gently pinch Nico’s cheek. “Adorable indeed.”

The genuine compliment, as it often does when Nico is joking around, takes her off guard. Her face is soon breaking out into a smile, however, her cheeks lightly dusted with pink. “I suppose you’re all right, too.”

Maki laughs — a radiant laugh, which sends warmth straight to Nico’s chest — and pats Nico’s cheek before lowering her hand. “Wow, thanks so much.” She sits up a little straighter, looking past the outdoor seating area they are settled in. “I think that’s … Yeah, that’s Eli.”

“Ah! Eli!” Nico calls, waving her arm. “Over here!”

The tall blonde looks over in the direction of the call, smiling and walking over. She brings the sun hat on her head back a little to see them clearly. “There you are. It feels like it’s been so long; how are you both?”

“Not too bad, thanks,” says Maki. Nico, of course, isn’t one for a calmer, relaxed greeting; she is immediately bouncing in her seat, as though the excitement inside her cannot be contained.

“Listen! Listen! We — _mmph?”_

Nico blinks a few times from Maki’s sudden turning of her head to bring her into a kiss. Though it only lingers for a moment, Nico is still left in shock — Maki is usually not one for public displays of affection at all.

“Later,” she says simply. Eli glances between the two with confusion, before she laughs lightly and shakes her head.

“I can never keep up with you two,” she says, an amused smile on her face. “I’ll be back in a moment, I’m going to go get a drink myself.”

“All right,” says Maki, watching as Eli leaves. Her eyebrow raises when she turns back to Nico. “What is it?”

“What was that for?”

“To shut you up,” says Maki simply.

Nico pouts, playing with the straw in her drink. “Eh? Why? I want our friends to know about us …”

“So do I. That’s why I stopped you.” Maki takes hold of one of Nico’s hands, smoothly hiding the ring on her finger as she gives the hand a squeeze. “This is going to be our first reunion with all of Muse after quite a while. I want to tell everyone at once, so there’s no chance of the surprise being ruined for anyone.”

Nico simply stares for a moment, before she smiles — one which is genuine, the kind not hidden by any sort of persona or joking attitude. “I didn’t know if all of the reactions at once would be a lot for you.”

Maki shrugs. “I mean, that’s simply the reaction that you expect from friends, right? I want to see it, as I really am grateful that we’ve stayed friends even after all these years. Plus, I _am_ a doctor, you know. I think I deal with more than this on a daily basis.”

“You have a point there.” Nico places her head on Maki’s shoulder. “I can’t wait for them to know.”

She smiles softly as Maki leans down to kiss her head, relaxing against the other’s body.

Growing up did used to be frightening for her. Worrying about how her siblings would cope once Nico has her own life to lead, what would happen to her friendship with Muse as time goes on, if she and Maki could ever make any moves together, or if their chemistry would simply fade away …

There has been many worries, a number of setbacks, but now, she can say that she is no longer afraid of growing up. She will gladly welcome all of the years to come.


End file.
